What Cat Am I?
by Leaf of Shining Moss
Summary: A totally original guess what cat is in the poem. Original. Original as breathing. Anyways, I'm using this to get rid of writers block. Rated T in case.
1. Firestar

Hi! Call me Leaf. Im here with an original idea! Just kidding. Guess the cat in the poem.

**I am known**

_By almost all cats_

**I am part**

_Of the older prophecies_

**I am leader**

_Or at least I was_

**I am dead**

_I made it to Starclan_

**Who am I?**

Take a guess

Tell me how easy it is. Should be pretty easy... Anyways every three or more reviews is a new chapter. I will be keeping track of who gets it right.

Get it right first: 3pts

Second: 2pts

At all:1pt.

I know it isn't original but oh well. This is to get rid of writers block.


	2. Yellowfang's SECOND kit

** Thanks for everyone who guessed! The answer was **_**Firestar**_**. If you said Bluestar I will take that as well because I didn't even realize it could be her.**

**Points:**

**3 - Sorrelheart**

**2- Deaddarkforest**

**1- Hiccup, Creekfur, Shadowfur1017, Skyfur, Skyvoyagers, Firestar3271**

**You all got points! Remember 3 points means you got it first. 2 for second. and 1 if you got the answer at all. Next poem!**

**Born alive**

_Soon dead_

**I have no name**

_I had two siblings_

**One is like me**

_Unnamed_

**One has**

_A broken_

**Soul**

_Who am I?_

**Take a guess**

**I think this one is easy. YOU ONLY HAVE ONE GUESS THIS TIME. TWO OR MORE MEANS NO POINTS FOR YOU!**


	3. Mapleshade

** Okay I did say that once I have three replys i would update so here it is.**

**CURRENT POINTS: Total (New)**

Sorrelheart 5 (2)

Deaddarkforest 2

Hiccup 2 (1)

Creekfur 1

Shadowfur1017 1

Skyfur 1

Skyvoyager 1

Firestar327 1

Guest Total: 3 (3)

**I ran away**

_From the stupid battle_

**I killed her**

_Good_

**She should have hated**

_That soul that stole him_

**But she was happy**

_For him_

**Now she is dead**

_By my doings_

**Good for her**

_Oh well._

** Yes the Guest got it first so i'm keeping a total no-names Guest count. Anyways, Good Luck!**


	4. Half Moon

**It was Mapleshade. Chapter two was Yellowfang's second kit. It was born ALIVE and NEVER NAMED.**

Points:

Sorrelheart 5

Deaddarkforest 2

Hiccup 2

Creekfur 1

Shadowfur1017 1

Skyfur 1

Skyvoyager 1

Firestar327 1

Blue1272000 2 (2)

Yellowfang24 3 (3)

Guest Total 3

**I can wait**

_Forever for you_

**I will wait**

_Always for you_

**You are young**

_And I am old_

**But thats because**

_I'm waiting for you_

**To come back**

_To me_

**To love me**

_To see_

**I love you**

_Come back_

**Or I will never**

_Leave loves trap_


	5. Sandstorm

** The last one was Half Moon. I will give Skyfur half a point as Spottedleaf works too. I forgot that Spottedleaf is older than Firestar when she died, but now I think he is older. (You don't age in Starclan.)**

Points:

Sorrelheart 5

Deaddarkforest 2

Hiccup 2

Creekfur 1

Shadowfur1017 1

Skyfur 1.5 (.5)

Skyvoyager 1

Firestar327 1

Blue1272000 2

Yellowfang24 6 (3)

Fastblaze789 2 (2)

Guest Total 3

**My heart belongs to you**

_It always did_

**And always will**

_Even if_

**I was a brat**

_I thought you had feeling for her_

**And I was wrong**

_Maybe once you did_

**But never now**

_She is gone_

**I'm sorry for her**

_You are gone_

**I miss you**

** I will not give points if you post after there is a new chapter. In other words, this is currently (at time of post) the only one you can get points on. Also, the answer is always whoever is saying the poem not whoever it is to or about. Now, who is it?**


	6. Echosong

**Points:**

Willowstorm 0

popy360 3

Starfall 1

SkylaStarWalker 1

Flamingstar 1

Splashpaw 1

Sandstorm0789 1

Feather That Falls From Crow 1

Sorrelheart 5

Deaddarkforest 2

Hiccup 2

Creekfur 1

Shadowfur1017 1

Skyfur 1.5

SkyVoyagers 2

Firestar327 1

Blue1272000 4

Frostbite2424 / Yellowfang24 7

Fastblaze789 3

Guest Total 3

**I wasn't just a kittypet**

_I had strange dreams_

**Then he found me**

_And to your knowledge_

**And I still serve the one clan **

_That I know_

**Happily**

**SO MANY PEOPLE GUESSED! I guess that is what I get for not updating sooner… I decide not to show how many points you earned, just the new total. This poem is a shorter one, but I think it can only be one cat. NOTE: NO CHARACTER CAN BE REPEATED, THUS THIS IS **_**NOT**_** FIRESTAR! (Also he serves more then one clan because of starclan… hint-hint.)**


	7. What Cat Am I?

**Points:**

Willowsmoke of Shadowclan 1

moon of cloudy night 1

Leafshine 2

SkylaSkyWalker 0

Hannah Tharp 1

Willowstorm 0

popy360 3

Starfall 1

SkylaStarWalker 1

Flamingstar 1

Splashpaw 2

Sandstorm0789 1

Feather That Falls From Crow 1

Sorrelheart 5

Deaddarkforest 2

Hiccup 2

Creekfur 2

Shadowfur1017 1

Skyfur 1.5

SkyVoyagers 2

Firestar327 1

Blue1272000 7

Frostbite2424 / Yellowfang24 7

Fastblaze789 3

**From the start**

_To the end_

**I was there**

_Alive or dead_

**Where am I now?**

_No one knows_

**I was different**

_Apprentice twice_

**Waiting for**

_That crazy cat_

**To retire**


End file.
